


Worship

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [95]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, overweight reader, plus size reader, thigh worship, tummy worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Tender, sweet, that was what sex with Bucky Barnes embodied half the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write smut often as we all know, so I’m always insecure about my smut writing so let me know if you liked it :)

“Buck!” You kicked a leg out on instinct at the ticklish sensation of lips on your soft stomach, a ridiculous noise leaving Bucky’s mouth as he blew against the skin, smiling at your giggling reaction. Before pressing lighter kisses over the round skin, over the stretchmarks that covered the skin.

Little nips and kisses trailed over the skin of your stomach, “You’re so _soft_ ” It was said with a reverence that you had grown to love, an appreciation for your body that had always been there and that you enjoyed. You loved your body but to see Bucky revel in the softness of your skin, the expanse of marks and flesh was something that made it all the better.

You relaxed further as kisses fell on your bare hips, nipping at the skin between tummy and thigh, laving over gentle bite marks, a tingling softness following everywhere Bucky’s lips fell as his strong hands remained gripping your thighs gentle but still solid and there. A touch that kept you grounded despite the growing relaxation coming over your body, despite the urge to roll your head back and enjoy the sensation of lips against your skin. 

Lips that moved lower trailing over the flesh of your inner thigh, heavy and weighty and one of Bucky’s favourite parts of you. Thighs that had wrapped themselves around his shoulders on more than one occasion, thighs that he could grip tight, tights that he could cuddle into while watching a movie. 

“Fuck.” It was muffled into your thigh at the little gasp you made as he nipped on sensitive skin that tingled from his lips, his hands tightening around your thighs. 

Bucky’s cock twitched in his jeans, a reminder of the tight constraints around it and the desire to be inside of you that he continued to ignore. Lips drifting over the other thigh, a giggle leaving you involuntarily at the tickle of his stubble against your soft skin that would no doubt be red in the morning. It always was. 

Part of you briefly considered that it was unfair that he was still relatively dressed and that you were completely undressed...but then you were enjoying yourself so you ignored the mild annoyance and hitched your legs up over Bucky’s broad shoulders.

He looked up at you through his lashes from between your thighs, his lips giving one last suck to your skin a bright bruise glaring up at you from where he left it. The swipe of tongue over your entrance caused your head to fall back, lips falling open with a gasp, and eyes fluttering closed. 

Bucky’s hands moved to your hips gripping them strong, keeping them from rolling to harshly as he licked over your slit, dipping his tongue inside briefly, tingling and warmth over your sex at the attentions.

“Shit” It fell from your lips at Bucky’s warm mouth wrapping around your clit and sucking, the sensitive bundle of nerves jarring sensation through you as a finger gentle circled your entrance. Wet and warm, Bucky’s finger slid inside your easily crooking against your walls and teasing you higher and higher. 

A second joined the first as Bucky continued to suck on your clit, your hips moving against the hand holding them down instinctively at the heightening sensations, the tension building in your abdomen and the tingling warmth of your sex. 

“C’mon, doll...c’mon” The mumble around your clit pushed you over, your body tensing, pleasure running through you as came, your legs locking for a moments around Bucky’s shoulders keeping him pressed to you, his fingers still crooked inside you.

He gently pulled away, pressing a loving kiss to your thigh before slip out from between them and reaching over to the bedside table. The condom packet a familiar sight. He let you come down from your orgasm as he divested himself of his clothes, a shirt thrown over the back of a chair, jeans in a pile on the floor, boxers somewhere you’d possibly never find them. You admired him as he stood there naked as the day he was born, strong shoulders, a broad torso tapering to solid hips, his cock hard and waiting as hands rolled the condom over it, a hissing falling from Bucky’s mouth at the touch.

“Baby...” You called out to him hands reach forward, beckoning him to come back, you were ready again, the sensitivity had died down and all you wanted was him inside you. 

You laid him down on the bed, wide thighs straddling his hips, as his hands came up to grip at the flesh of your hips, kneading there, grabbing there as you looked down on him. 

Your hand came down to wrap around his cock, aligning it with yourself before slowly sliding down onto him, inch by inch, his hands at your hips gripping tighter with the feeling of your tight walls around him. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, doll, m’ okay.” You started to roll your hips forward, hands against the bed for leverage, Bucky thrusting upwards to help as the two of you found a rhythm that worked. His own hand slid from your hips to your stomach kneading and pressing into the softness there, before grasping at your breasts, mouth at your neck.

The new angle caused by him sitting up hit a spot inside you that had a loud moan falling from your mouth and your hips moving harder and less rhythmically against his. That familiar coil of warmth and pleasure tightening in your stomach, every inch of your body more sensitive after the first orgasm, and Bucky’s own little noises simply adding to the feelings that were increasing with every roll of your hips, and movement of his cock inside of you. 

“Bucky...” The word was hard to get out, but the message was the same, you were close. Really, really close, the want to close your eyes increasing, the trembling in your body starting. “I know, baby, I know.” His own voice was strained and you knew he wasn’t far off either.

It was a hand reaching between you two and rubbing at your clit that did it, that pushed you over the edge at made you cum, your walls tightening around Bucky, your arms pulling tight around his shoulders. A few more thrusts and Bucky came much the same, face pressing into your shoulder for a few seconds as he tried to regain his breathing. 

He gently pulled you of him, you both whimpering at the sensitivity and loss of contact, before he took the condom off and threw it away. Returning to you to pull you against him, head pressed to his chest, leg wrapped through his, one of his hands back at your hip, pressing and pulling the flesh there.

“I love you.” He looked down at you, a smile radiating from him as he pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“I love you too”


End file.
